I'll Warm You
by bluedream10
Summary: It was the start of the winter season. Kagami did not have the slightest idea that there were people foolish enough to not wear anything warm in this kind of season. One of those fools is a person he knew very much.


**Title: **I'll Warm You

**Summary: **It was the start of the winter season. Kagami did not have the slightest idea that there were people foolish enough to not wear anything warm in this kind of season. One of those fools is a person he knew very much.

**Warning: **This fanfic contains shounen-ai or boys' love, meaning two boys having affection to each other. If this kind of topic or genre bothers you then please don't read this. Don't worry; this doesn't contain any explicit or mature scene. This is just pure fluff.

**Author's Notes: **Ossu! This is my first Kuroko no Basuke fic. And it's about Kuroko and Kagami, my two most favorite characters in the series. I've started watching it recently when it began airing in a local channel in my area. After watching its first episodes, I also started to read some KuroBasu fanfictions. And so I decided to write something for KuroBasu. Here it is. I hope you enjoy. It's not that much.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroko no Basuke.

* * *

The loud sound of an alarm clock filled a certain dark red-haired guy's room. It was 6:30 in the morning. Little rays of sunshine peaked through the curtains. Though there was sunshine, it was not that very warm. There was a tinge of cold air. It was indeed the start of the winter season.

Despite the loud ringing of his alarm clock, Kagami did not budge from his bed; instead, he nuzzled more on his pillow and buried himself more under the blanket. "Mmmm… five more minutes…" he mumbled lazily in his sleep.

But his alarm clock did not ceased from waking the tiger up, determined to get him out of the bed. Pissed off, he scooted to his side table where the clock was sitting and groped for it. "Where the hell is it?" he grunted as his hand continued to fumble on the table until…

A loud thud was heard…

"OWWWWWW!" he grumbled loudly. Kagami found himself lying on the floor, face down. Obviously, he fell from his bed.

For a moment, he stayed in his current position. His damn alarm clock was still ringing. It irked him but chose to leave it be. Kagami knew nothing's wrong in lying there for a bit. Well, the weather's a bit chilly, making anyone to just slouch on bed and do nothing. Besides, it was too early for school. And so that's thought of the tiger.

Kagami already was sleeping peacefully on the floor and was about to enter REM sleep when a call from his cell phone came in and scare the crap out of him. He tried to shrug it off and continue sleeping but the caller was so persistent that his cell phone did not stop from ringing. Annoyed, the dark red-haired stood up groggily and reached out to his noisy vibrating cell phone. He flicked it open. "Who the hell dared to call someone this early?" Kagami complained rubbing his tousled hair hard. "Yes? Who is this?" he answered in an irate voice.

"_Good morning Kagami-kun."_

Kagami's eye twitched upon hearing the familiar voice on the other side. "K-Kuroko…?"

"…"

Silence. The teal-haired teammate of his did not answered. There was a sipping sound that he heard. And Kagami was very sure that Kuroko is feasting on vanilla shake. Just like how he loves to eat anything, Kuroko on the other hand loves to drink vanilla shake. _Vanilla shake? In the morning? Really? _Yes. Kagami clearly knew Kuroko's has a taste for that beverage. But he was quite surprise to hear his shadow slurping on some vanilla shake.

Kagami shook the idea of Kuroko having his vanilla shake again when it is not the issue here. "Oi! If you're just going to trip me then forget it. I'll hang up!" He threatened after some minutes of waiting for the shadow to give a response or something. It was just the sipping sound. "You're disturbing my sleep." He added.

"_Kagami-kun…"_ At last the boy talked. It seems like he finished first his vanilla shake before going back to his discussion with the tiger.

"What?!" The tiger growled. Like the saying goes, it's better to piss a drunken person than a person who just woke up. Yes. It does undoubtedly applicable to Kagami.

"_You're still sleeping?"_ He asked in his usual monotone voice.

"Yeah. So what?" Kagami snapped.

"_Didn't you remember?" _Kuroko continued.

"Remember what?" The tiger's voice was already in shout mode. Good thing Kuroko held his cell phone an inch away from his ear.

"_We will have an early practice today."_

A long silence passed before…

"WHAAAAAAT?! WE WILL HAVE AN EARLY PRACTICE TODAY YOU SAY? WHA-WHO-DID COACH-" The tiger bolted in English. Hearing the teal-haired teammate's sudden statement, Kagami freaked out; although Kuroko does not seem to be surprise. He was rather used to this kind of reaction. For him, it was pretty funny.

"_Kagami-kun… calm down." _ The shadow managed to utter those words between Kagami's unending shouts. _"Just get dress already and get yourself here before coach arrives."_

Kagami stopped and blinked his eyes. "Coach is still not there?" Kuroko's last sentence was like music to his ear. He was fairly lucky to have Kuroko called him. "Right. I'll be on my way."

oOo

* * *

"Oi. Kuroko!"

Kuroko turned around. "Kagami-kun, you made it."

Kagami grinned. "Yeah. Thanks for calling me."

Kuroko's lips were curved a little though it was not noticed by Kagami. "No problem. Should we get going now?" He asked.

Glancing at the smaller boy, Kagami arched an eyebrow. The curious expression wiped on Kagami's face was easily noticed by Kuroko. He cocked his head to his side, maintaining his deadpan gaze. "What is it Kagami-kun?"

A frown was stretched on the taller boy's face. He eyed Kuroko from head to toe like what Riko-san does when she scans them. But Kagami wasn't inspecting Kuroko's vital statistics or whatsoever. What bothers Kagami is that the little shadow was trembling, probably because of the slight raise in the temperature. Another thing that irritated the tiger is the fact Kuroko wasn't wearing a scarf or a coat. Even a pair of gloves will do. _I mean, for heaven's sake. Who the damn idiot would not wear anything warm in this kind of weather?! _Kagami exclaimed inwardly.

Now Kuroko was even more confused at Kagami's sudden change of expression. He opened his mouth. "Kagami-kun what's th—"

Kagami cut him midway and said, "Kuroko…"

"Yes?" Kuroko kept his eyes laid on Kagami.

"You know it's the start of the winter season, right?" He started. It's apparent that he's keeping his temper down, so as to not create a scene.

Kuroko nodded. "Yes. I'm aware of that."

"I know you're not an idiot or something… even though you act one sometimes…" he paused. Kagami sensed he was going to explode anytime yet he struggle to not lose his cool. He breathed some air before continuing. "But why the hell are you not wearing anything?"

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko called calmly. "I AM wearing something. It's evident, right?"

Kagami's patient meter just exploded. He felt several veins popped simultaneously on his temples. "Kuroko, you bastard…" The tiger immediately grabbed the little shadow by the head. "Yes, I know that you're wearing something and it's your damn uniform. What I mean is that why the heck do you not have anything that can warm you in this cold weather!"

"Kagami-kun, are you worried about me?"

Kagami's grip on Kuroko's poor head eventually loosened and soon afterwards the teal-haired fell on the ground. Kagami was caught off guard by that question. Why is he so angry over something trivial? He doesn't even care if Kuroko cringe because of the cold weather. The hell he cares! But right now, in this very moment, he cares. He wanted to warm Kuroko in any way he can…

The dark red-haired inched himself closer to Kuroko and kneeled before him so he can at least be able to reach Kuroko's level.

Kagami's gaze softened as his red orbs dived into Kuroko's soft blue pools. A little smile appeared on his a while ago agitated face. "What if I'm worried?" He demanded while removing his scarf and suddenly wounding it around Kuroko's neck. "It's none of your business, right?" He added. Then he grabbed Kuroko's left hand and shoved it inside his glove. After doing so, he stood up and started to stroll.

The little shadow had a baffled expression on his face. Never in a million years did he think that Seirin's wild tiger would be gentle just like of a cat. But he was a happy. He could feel Kagami's warmth flowing through every thread of his scarf and glove. "Gentle and warm like a cat…" he whispered dearly.

"Oi, Kuroko! When the hell do you plan on getting on your feet? We should get going or else coach will be there first before us." Kagami reminded him.

Kuroko stood up, patting the dirt off his uniform and then ran to Kagami's side. He glanced at Kagami's left hand and it was starting to shiver. Unexpectedly he grabbed Kagami's hand, much to the tiger's surprise. Taking a peek, he was more shocked to see a little smile painted on his shadow's face. He didn't bother to talk anymore, seeing how happy he is. Kagami slowly let his fingers be entwined with Kuroko's.

"Thanks for your warmth, Kagami-kun." Kuroko gripped Kagami's hand tightly yet gentle. A tint of pink was seen on Kuroko's pale cheeks.

Kagami sensed his own lips curving to a smile, a little blush forming on his own cheeks. "Don't mention it. I'll always warm you when you needed to."

oOo

* * *

**Omake:**

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT?!"

Both Kuroko and Riko had their hands covered their ears. Kagami was in his shout mode again when he found out that Riko cancelled their early practice sessions due to the sudden cold attack on their other teammates. Even Riko got it.

"I'm very sorry about that, but I've sent a text message to all of you that practice and other club activities will be cancelled today. Didn't you receive it?" Riko raised a brow to them. It wasn't surprising if the two of them haven't received it, the thing that made her curious is why the both of them didn't catch the cold. She just smiled at them. _Maybe some idiots are immune to colds. _Riko chuckled at herself for thinking that.

Meanwhile, Kuroko and Kagami were busy scrolling down on their inbox, checking Riko's message.

"Ah! Here is it!" Kagami exclaimed when he stumbled on Riko's name on one of the text messages.

"Found it also." Kuroko said.

Riko let out a tired sigh. "You both received it but you didn't read it."

"We are sorry coach." They both said in unison, bowing.

The brunette giggled. "It's fine. Next time try to check your inboxes once in a while. I have to go now. Maybe tomorrow we can resume our practices. I'll just update you." With that, Riko walked away from Kagami and Kuroko.

"Do you think she's okay?" Kuroko asked as he observed that the brunette was a little pale.

"I don't think so. She's not even walking straight." Kagami responded.

"Oh yeah, by the way, Kagami-kun,"

"Hn?"

"It suddenly occurred to me, why is that we're the only ones who hadn't got the cold?" Kuroko asked plainly without looking at Kagami.

"Beats me. I don't even care. But I would be happy if I caught it also." Kagami grinned.

Kuroko gave Kagami a long stare before talking. "So Kagami-kun is like an elementary school kid who wants to have a cold so he could stay at home and be cared by his mommy." Kuroko had just crossed the line.

"Kuroko, you bastard…"

oOo

* * *

bluedream10: *stare*

Kuroko: *stare*

Kagami: What are these two idiots doing?

**Author's Note: **This turned out to be an epic fail. T^T Sorry about that. I think I'm losing my grip in writing fanfics, maybe because I spend too much in hiatus. Now I even wonder if I'm improving. TT^TT But I'll try my best in my upcoming stories. Please review nicely.


End file.
